


Семейные проблемы

by bfcure, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-16 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Лекс положил второй тест рядом с первым и задумчиво на них посмотрел. Купленные в разных аптеках, от разных производителей, они показывали один и тот же результат. Похоже, постулат «омега может забеременеть исключительно во время течки» следовало объявить таким же опасным заблуждением, как «ППА – это надёжный метод контрацепции».





	Семейные проблемы

Лекс положил второй тест рядом с первым и задумчиво на них посмотрел. 

Купленные в разных аптеках, от разных производителей, они показывали один и тот же результат. Похоже, постулат «омега может забеременеть исключительно во время течки» следовало объявить таким же опасным заблуждением, как «ППА – это надёжный метод контрацепции». Альтернативу старым добрым презервативам придумают нескоро. И в Кадмусе Лекс их не держал: у него и в мыслях не было, что они с Кларком займутся сексом. «С Суперменом», — мысленно поправил себя Лекс. У всех супергероев имелись маски: зелёный капюшон у Оливера Куина, костюм Бэтмена у Брюса Уэйна. Маской Супермена был Кларк Кент, немного неловкий, но очень принципиальный репортёр «Дэйли Плэнет».

Правда, Лекс решительно не понимал, почему ещё никто не догадался, что Кларк и Супермен — один человек, вернее, инопланетянин. Если проанализировать все факты, это становилось очевидным. Постоянные опоздания Кларка, нелепые оправдания, почему он отсутствовал в том или ином месте, то, что их с Суперменом никогда не видели в одном помещении… От увольнения Кларка спасал лишь невероятный писательский талант. И всё же… Лоис Лейн была очень умной женщиной и умела проводить расследования. Во многом благодаря собранным ею доказательствам Лекс провёл восемь месяцев в тюрьме и после этого сделался намного осторожнее, особенно в том, что касалось уплаты налогов. Судьба Аль Капоне его не прельщала. Так почему Лоис не сложила два и два? Подобная избирательная слепота раздражала Лекса до кровавой пелены перед глазами.

Три недели назад Супермен ворвался в лабораторию в Кадмусе, снеся бронированную дверь, и обвиняюще уставился на Лекса.

— Тебе это не сойдёт с рук, Лютор, — прошипел он. — Использовать невинных людей как подопытных кроликов, безнравственно. Ты…

— Это моя кровь, — прервал его тираду Лекс, оторвавшись от микроскопа. — В Женевской конвенции не сказано, что ставить эксперименты на себе запрещено.

— Хочешь создать новую армию мутантов?

— Вообще-то, мы пытаемся разработать лекарство, способствующее быстрому заживлению ран для американской армии. Генерал Лейн будет очень недоволен, что нам помешали.

— Лютор…

Внезапно Супермен оказался совсем близко, на расстоянии выдоха. Его глаза горели неземным светом. Но Лексу не было страшно. После Бель-Рив он никого и ничего не боялся. Когда ползёшь по луже собственной крови и каким-то чудом остаёшься в живых и в здравом уме, страх перед всем остальным пропадает. Кроме того, Супермен никогда не бил безоружных, а никакого оружия, в том числе криптонита, у Лекса не было. Он не ожидал, что Супермен заявится в его личную лабораторию, знаете ли.

— Я не верю в твоё благородство, Лютор.

— Армия США неплохо платит. Чего ты хочешь? — Лекс чуть не добавил «Кларк», но в последнюю секунду остановил себя. Если Супермен желал недооценивать его умственные способности, пусть недооценивает. Лекс собирался стать президентом Соединённых Штатов до того, как ему исполнится пятьдесят, и любое преимущество, особенно конфиденциальная информация, ему определённо пригодится. 

— Рано или поздно ты ошибёшься, и правосудие свершится, — произнёс Супермен. — И я отправлю тебя в тюрьму не на восемь месяцев, а на более длительный срок. Ты получишь то, что заслужил.

— Тебя заводят наручники и оранжевая униформа? Хотя меня это не удивляет. В конце концов, это ты носишь красные трусы поверх трико.

Супермен зарычал, Лекс ухмыльнулся, а через минуту они уже яростно целовались, почти кусая друг друга. Ещё несколько минут спустя Супермен лишился трико (и красных трусов), а Лекс — костюма от Армани.

Потом, когда Лекс сполз на пол, пытаясь отдышаться, Супермен вдруг побледнел (хотя правильнее было бы сказать «позеленел») и застонал. Лекс поднял голову. В комнату зашли его телохранительницы, Хоуп и Мёрси. В руке Мёрси неестественным зелёным светом сиял довольно крупный камень.

— Вызвать полицию, босс? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, пусть идёт, — так же спокойно ответил Лекс. — Думаю, нам ещё не раз представится возможность обвинить его в проникновении со взломом.

Мёрси положила камень в ящик, который держала Хоуп, и захлопнула крышку.

Кожа Супермена тут же начала розоветь, да и задышал он легче. Бросив на телохранительниц Лекса презрительный взгляд, он мгновенно облачился в трико и гордо направился к выходу. Лекс хмыкнул. Супермен даже не догадывался, что рядом с лабораторией он и Хоуп с Мёрси появились одновременно. Просто Хоуп и Мёрси не стали врываться в комнату без соответствующего сигнала от начальства и всё то время, пока Лекс с Суперменом трахались на столе, охраняли подступы к лаборатории, чтобы никто не заглянул внутрь. «И не получил психологическую травму», — про себя добавил Лекс. Вслух он сказал:

— Я бы не отказался от нового костюма. И большой чашки кофе.

Хоуп вышла, чтобы принести требуемое, а Мёрси осталась рядом. Они обе были обязаны Лексу жизнью и относились к его безопасности очень серьёзно.

Когда Лекс понял, что с его организмом происходят внеплановые изменения, в две аптеки за тестами поехала Мёрси. Она и Хоуп практически единственные из близкого окружения Лекса знали, что он омега. Лайонел, когда выяснилось, что его наследник не альфа, предсказуемо не пришёл в восторг. От прессы и деловых партнёров этот факт тщательно скрывался. Впрочем, сейчас Лекс не опасался огласки. Все разумные люди осознавали, что Лютор-младший способен съесть конкурента на завтрак вместе с кожей и костями. Что ему какие-то папарацци. И самоубийц, желающих написать «Сенсация: Лекс Лютор — бизнесмен-омега», как-то не находилось.

Лекс перестал гипнотизировать взглядом тесты на беременность и представил, как вытянется лицо у Лайонела при известии, что он через девять месяцев станет дедушкой. Воображение в красках нарисовало, что последует за этим известием.

— Чёрт, — выругался Лекс, борясь с желанием что-нибудь расколотить. Он смирился с тем, что собственной семьи у него никогда не будет. Ребёнок, развивающийся внутри него, явился нежданным подарком судьбы. Поэтому Лекс даже не задумывался об аборте. А вот о будущем мальчика или девочки с генами пришельца с планеты Криптон подумать стоило. Причём немедленно.

Лайонел за милю чуял секреты. Он тут же поймёт, из-за кого Лекс очутился в… деликатном положении. То, что когда-то Лекс был влюблён в Кларка, секрета не составляло. Лайонел наверняка захочет контролировать жизнь своего внука или внучки и ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы получить желаемое. Проводил же он эксперименты на Лексе, когда тот подвергся воздействию метеоритного дождя. Что ему помешает лишить Лекса родительских прав и снова засунуть в Бель-Рив? Правильно. Ничто не помешает. Выход был один: сыграть на опережение и убить Лайонела до того, как беременность станет заметной.

Лекс достал из мини-бара бутылку с минералкой, откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся перебирать варианты.

Испортить тормоза в машине? Лайонел мог выжить. Кроме того, Лекс не испытывал ни малейшего желания возвращаться в тюрьму.

Выкинуть Лайонела из окна и выдать это за самоубийство? Окружающие воспринимали его как крайне здравомыслящего человека, поэтому в то, что он покончил с собой или сошёл с ума, никто не поверит.

Разыграть сумасшествие самому, а потом пристрелить Лайонела в состоянии аффекта? Суд очень снисходителен к беременным омегам, а инстинкт, повелевающий защищать будущее потомство, — отличное оправдание. А если при этом слить полиции и ФБР компромат на Лайонела, убийство и вовсе могут признать самообороной. Существенный недостаток этого плана заключался в том, что он занял бы непозволительно много времени. Живот Лекса перестанет быть плоским уже через три или четыре месяца, и было неясно, как на это отреагирует Супермен. Возможно, тоже попробует настоять на единоличной опеке над ребёнком после родов. Нет уж. Обойдётся. Поэтому рассказывать ему о беременности в планы Лекса не входило. 

Нет, он не будет ничего скрывать намеренно. И ни один альфа, бета или омега не посмеет осудить Лекса за то, что он пользуется блокаторами. Их наносил на шею каждый омега, чтобы не провоцировать бедных альф своими феромонами. «Ха! — торжествующе воскликнул внутренний голос. — И кто теперь слабый пол?». Блокаторы, безопасные для беременных омег, пять лет назад разработали всё в той же лаборатории в Кадмусе. Их покупало девяносто процентов омег, но спасибо «ЛексКорп» никто, разумеется, не сказал, потому что Лекс Лютор — сын Сатаны, дьявол во плоти, неспособный творить добро, и далее по списку.

Лекс грустно усмехнулся и погладил себя по животу.

— Не волнуйся, малыш. Я не дам тебя в обиду, — пообещал он и продолжил размышлять.

Смерть Лайонела должны были посчитать естественной. Или решить, что это несчастный случай. Лекс не гордый, его устроили бы оба варианта. Оставался лишь один вопрос: как всё провернуть, чтобы не вызывать ни у кого подозрений? Лекс нуждался в алиби. В таком, к которому даже Супермен не сумел бы придраться.

— Что ж, малыш. Кажется, твой папа — или мама? — знает, что делать.

Лекарство, вызывающее сердечный приступ, Лекс приготовил в домашних условиях. Благо запасы пентхауса это позволяли. А затем вызвал к себе Хоуп и Мёрси.

— Мне нужно, чтобы за Лайонелом установили круглосуточное наблюдение, — приказал он.

— О чём вам докладывать? — откликнулась Хоуп.

— Обо всём. В том числе, когда этот мудак ходит в туалет и есть ли в его спальне камеры, — ответил Лекс. Когда он жил в особняке Люторов, камер в спальнях не было. Но старый параноик мог их установить.

— Недели хватит? — Мёрси бросила на него понимающий взгляд.

— Вполне.

Через неделю Лекс знал подробное расписание отца и то, что камеру в спальне он так и не установил. «А зря», — подумал Лекс и приступил ко второй части плана: распусканию слухов, что он создаёт армию роботов с ядерным оружием всё в том же многострадальном Кадмусе. В конце концов, кто станет лучшим свидетелем его невиновности, если не сам Супермен? Главное, чтобы он пришёл один, без Лиги Справедливости. Брюс может заметить отсутствие Мёрси. Ведь Лекс доверил ликвидацию (это слово звучало менее ужасно, чем «убийство») Лайонела именно ей.

Как ни странно, всё прошло идеально. Настолько, что это даже немного настораживало. Супермен вынес очередную бронированную дверь и с удивлением увидел, что Лекс и ещё несколько докторов испытывают на грызунах вакцину от птичьего гриппа.

— Супермен теперь защищает белых мышей? — Лекс приподнял брови. — Знаешь, когда-нибудь я всё-таки подам на тебя в суд за ущерб. Ты имеешь хоть какое-то понятие о частной собственности?

Пока Супермен задыхался от негодования, Лекс вышел из лаборатории от греха подальше. Между ними искрило так, что были почти видны разряды электричества. Чёртовы гормоны. Ещё не хватало заняться сексом при свидетелях. Глаза бедных докторов не выдержат этого зрелища. Мёрси неслышно возникла рядом и прошептала одними губами: «Дело сделано».

— Тогда вызови лимузин. Я еду домой, — сказал Лекс, не обращая внимания на возмущённый вопль Супермена: «Лютор!!! Мы не закончили!».

Перед визитом к врачу ему не помешало бы как следует выспаться.


End file.
